I'm Finally Yours
by Centauro Zafiro
Summary: Thor y Loki son trasnportados por el Teseracto a Asgard despues de la guerra en la Tierra, pero antes pasan unas noches muy intimas juntos. Slash, lemon, yaoi hardcore hasta del cap 2 en adelante. COMPLETO! Thor x Loki
1. Amor Prohibido

**I'M FINALLY YOURS**

Hola a todos! Pues hace mucho que no escribo, y mis seguidores de seguro se preguntaran porqué, sencillo: entre a la universidad y me esta dejando sin vida social n.n

Desde que vi la película de Thor me enamore de esta pareja, y The Avengers me lo confirmo, ya llevo rato queriendo escribir un fic.

La historia básicamente se situa después de que Loki es capturado por Thor en la Tierra y esta en pie para llevarlo a la corte Asgardiana

Espero que les guste!

* * *

**I'M FINALLY YOURS**

**CAPITULO 1. AMOR PROHIBIDO**

Pues como todo esto era algo que ellos todavía no comprendían, o no querían admitir en todo caso, al final Loki fue capturado por su hermano en la Tierra, y una vez más, había perdido contra él.

Después de ser transportados por el Teseracto hasta Asgard, ambos se vieron envueltos en el paisaje tan magnifico y blanco, característico de aquella tierra nórdica.

El cubo había sido el responsable de toda esa catástrofe, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, el dios de capa roja, lo levantó del suelo, y con ayuda de su martillo y unos truenos lo mando a volar muy, pero muy lejos, hacia las montañas que nadie pisa, para evitar más conflictos.

Una vez deshecho del Teseracto, ahora ambos tendrían que recorrer durante unos días esos parajes para llegar a palacio, Thor no perdió oportunidad para interrogar a Loki, quien seguía con las esposas y el bozal pensativo y cabizbajo. Detuvo el paso, volteo a ver al ojiverde, se acercó para quitarle el bozal y las esposas.

-Hey, Loki – dijo el rubio de repente, mientras desamarraba las ataduras – cuando aprenderás la lección, hermano? - el menor con la boca al descubierto no articuló palabra, sino que giro su rostro viendo al infinito mundo de hielo que lo rodeaba, ignorando lo que su hermano le había preguntado – Háblame Loki, esto no tiene por qué quedar de este modo… La corte de Asgard no tendrá piedad de ti

Nada, el chico de piel pálida permaneció en silencio, y tenia varias razones por mostrar un semblante molesto y enojado en contra del ojiazul, después de todo Thor era quien le había quitado el trono que tanto anhelaba. Sinceramente, si me lo preguntan, Loki tenia un aspecto bastante deprimente en ese momento, con ojos tristes, sin emoción alguna, lo que preocupó a Thor.

-Loki … - susurró el rubio, al entender lo frustrado que se sentía su hermano – por favor, mírame, di algo - pasando su mano derecha por al nuca de éste. Y todos sabemos perfectamente que ese roce en la nuca siempre hacia que Loki no se resistiera a encarar al mayor. Sin opción, el pelinegro suspiró y dirigió su mirada a Thor, aun sin mostrar rasgos de expresión facial – yo sé que tienes mucho rencor hacia nuest… mi padre, lamento que te haya hecho pasar por todo este suplicio innecesario

No es como si Loki estuviera ignorando todo, es solo que no comprendía por qué Thor no le legaba su trono, así de simple, si tantas veces le había dicho que haría lo que fuera por él… Acaso el no cederle el reino no era romper con ese trato?

"**Si él supiera lo que significa ser el rezagado por todos, siempre a la sombra de su capa roja, de su maldito martillo, de su perfil vikingo… "**pensaba Loki. Quería decirle, o mejor dicho, gritarle tantos rencores que llevaba guardados por mucho tiempo, los cuales con la desesperación de ser oídos y escuchados, lo orillaron a atacar la Tierra y ser culpable de tantos asesinatos. Tenía tantas ganas de abofetearlo, de quitarle el mando, de ser él quien controlase la situación a su antojo, pero cada vez que lo intentara, perdería, el ojiverde sabía perfectamente que aquel dios, fuera su hermano o no, siempre lo dominaría y haría de él lo que quisiera.

Thor tomó por la barbilla al menor, acercándose a una distancia muy intima. Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos le preguntó:

-Loki, porque no dices nada? Contéstame! – lo tomó por ambas muñecas y desesperado lo tumbó contra el suelo de nieve – que es lo que pretendes con callarte? Acaso quieres que enloquezca?

El ojiverde volteó la mirada, dejando al dios todavía más desconcertado. Empezó a sentir una palpitación muy fuerte, indescriptible y sintió cómo su respiración se tornaba turbia, ese contacto con su hermano mayor, encima de él, acorralándolo, por alguna razón hizo que se pusiera nervioso. Pero claro, su orgullo ganaba y superaba sus emociones, así que intento disimular esa "debilidad" frente al ojiazul.

"**Eso es… Sufre por mi silencio, sufre como yo cuando esperé a que me defendieras, maldito engreído. Esto es por dejarme caer en el abismo"**

Esa actitud no era normal en Loki por supuesto, él siempre protestaba, acaso Thor no se daba cuenta de lo que su hermano quería comunicarle? Sentía un deseo inexplicable de ser adorado, alabado, glorificado por quien fuese. Pero el pelinegro tenía secretos más íntimos que nunca revelaría, a menos que la oportunidad se presentase y las circunstancias lo permitieran.

Pero el dios del Trueno desistió, conocía bien a su hermano, y si estaba en uno de esos trances en los que la necedad lo agobiaba, no seguiría tratando de sacarle palabras.

-Esta bien… Si no quieres hablar – dijo Thor mientras dejaba levantar a Loki – entonces vámonos. Pasaremos la noche en una posada cercana

Y sin decir más, el dios envolvió con su brazo la cintura del ojiverde, ese simple acto bastó para que éste se ruborizara un poco, pero de inmediato sacudió su cabeza para quitarse ese nerviosismo que lo invadía al sentir que Thor estuviera cerca de él. Dio unas vueltas a su martillo, y en menos de un segundo, ambos sobrevolaban Asgard.

Loki alcanzaba a sentir sus latidos al momento que recargar su mano sobre el pecho del rubio, la respiración se volvió agitada al oler su aroma nórdico tan de… la realeza? Esto por supuesto inquietó al chico de piel pálida… Hacia un buen tiempo que su ex-hermano mayor le causaba cierta... ansiedad? Eso debía ser, porque el orgulloso pelinegro no admitiría jamás que tuviera alguna clase de afecto hacia quien le arrebato el trono.

Llegaron rápido a su destino gracias al vuelo de Thor y su martillo.

Aterrizaron frente a una verdadero obra arquitectónica asgardiana, con grandes e imponentes puertas de madera, columnas hechas de caoba, tapizado con acero, de unos 20 metros de altura y una extensión de antorchas en toda su área, aquello parecía una fortaleza impenetrable y varonil.

El dios de Trueno tomo por el brazo a su hermano, ambos entraron al vestíbulo, el cual rebozaba de lujo; las paredes de madera en acrílico, el piso de mármol, una enorme chimenea con cabezas disecadas, asientos individuales de cuero y alfombras de piel, hacían que aquella estancia tuviera una magnifica similitud con un castillo.

El ojiazul conocía al dueño de aquel glorioso lugar (convenientemente, pues él era noble). Obviamente la llegada de ambos causo revuelo entre los súbditos que estaban tomando cerveza de malta. Al verlos entrar se oyeron murmullos, muy probablemente acerca del dios de capa verde, pero ni él ni Thor hicieron caso.

-Maruön – habló Thor al dueño que estaba encargado de la recepción – me da gusto volver a verte

-Sus majestades – reverenció el anciano – que los trae a esta humilde morada?

-Necesitamos alojamiento mientras llegamos a palacio

-Lo que sus altezas ordene, acompáñenme por favor – el rubio apretó un poco mas el brazo del menor, y ambos se dirigieron a su alcoba.

Aquella recamara nórdica era la mas basta y rica en muebles y lujo. Ambos dioses se maravillaron al ver tanta majestuosidad propia de personajes legendarios. Realmente era envidiable: tenia una antesala con sillones tapizados con piel parecida a la de un bisonte, alfombras con colores marrones bruscos, una chimenea central por supuesto, de piedra pura; una mesa central muy ancha, llena de manjares y bebidas listas a saciar el apetito de cualquier asgardiano, más a fondo, subiendo unos escalones, estaba la habitación nupcial con una cama bastante amplia forrada con pieles de diferentes criaturas.

Esa recamara estaba conectada con un magistral cuarto de baño hecho de mármol y piedra caliza, con una especie de yacusi gigante, contenía agua turbia.

-Gracias Maruön – dijo Thor, entrando a la estancia

-Es un placer alteza

-Disculpa… - el ojiazul volteo a ver al pelinegro – quédate aquí Loki, vuelvo en un minuto, debo hablar con Maruön

El anciano y el dios salieron al pasillo

-Planeo quedarme unos días antes de llevar a Loki a la corte asgardiana, hay algunos asuntos que debo arreglar con él primero… Si llegara a venir la guardia real, te pido por lo más sagrado que no reveles nuestro paradero

-Pierda cuidado su majestad, mis labios son una tumba, espero que disfrute su estancia aquí. Con permiso – el anciano hizo una reverencia y se alejó a las escaleras.

Mientras tanto, el ojiazul entró al cuarto, vio que el pelinegro se había quitado la capa y la armadura, dejándose solo un pantalón negro entallado y una camiseta verde avellanada, estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, pensativo y serio. De repente, su mirada se cruzo con la del mayor, súbitamente sintió que un aire helado le recorria el dorso.

"… **Por qué estoy temblando? Me duele el estomago, tengo ganas de vomitar, veo borroso… Todo por culpa de él… Esto es malo, que me esta pasando?"**

Efectivamente, las mejillas del ojiverde habían adoptado un tono rojo amapola cuando el rubio cruzó su mirada.

-Como sé que no hablarás aunque te lo ruegue, me ire a dormir. Tu puedes quedarte con la cama, yo estare en la antesala – dijo de repente el mayor.

El chico pálido no volvió a pronunciar palabra.

"**Deberia decirle algo… No! Él es el culpable de todo lo que me ha pasado, lo odio, deseo con todas mis fuerzas que se muera… Pero, si tanto lo odio, por que permití que me trajera aquí? Pude haber escapado con el Teseracto, pude matarlo en la Tierra… Mi mente lo ordenó, pero mis manos no respondieron"**

El pelinegro abrió sus labios, como tratando de decir "no te vayas", pero el ojiazul no pudo notar esa expresión.

"**Qué quiero de él? Me ha quitado el trono y no lo podré tener nunca, me ha vencido como siempre, mi exilio fue por su causa, el Teseracto está perdido, el ejercito de Asgard me busca por todo el universo… Entonces… Entonces? No puedo evitar sentirme impotente y mancillado cuando no está conmigo, cuando no me protege, cuando no me cuida las espaldas, porque siempre seré su hermano menor… Quiero que él me vea, si tan solo me convirtiera en alguien importante para demostrarle mi autoridad, para que me tomara en cuenta, me volteara a ver… cuan feliz me haría eso"**

* * *

Ya entrada la noche…

En ese periodo, Asgard parecía un invierno interminable, el clima era tan helado y congelante que era imposible mantener el calor durante una noche. La temperatura llegaba a descender tanto, o incluso más, que en la Antártida.

Esto representaba un serio problema para Loki, pues su conformación corporal no le permitía regular su termostato interno para soportar esas frías noches, que en mas de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de producirle hipotermia. Cuando era más joven pudo recuperarse rápido gracias a que era príncipe, y por tanto la prioridad de todos era cuidar de él.

Las cobijas de esa cama no bastaban, sentía como sus brazos y piernas se le entumecían rápidamente, su respiración se torno agitada, y para colmo, el fuego de la chimenea se había extinguido.

-Ahh…nnhh – estaba temblando el asgardiano – Thor, quien estaba recostado en uno de los sillones de la antesala, escucho a su hermano.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el ojiverde. Noto que estaba temblando demasiado.

-Loki, lo olvidaba, tu cuerpo… - el rubio se quitó precipitadamente la camiseta roja que llevaba puesta, levanto las cobijas y se recostó a lado del pelinegro. Sabia que el cuerpo de su hermano era fuerte, pero a la vez era delicado y frágil como una flor, no era capaz de defenderse de aquel clima invernal.

-…Q-Qué haces…? – pronuncio el menor con dificultad, ya roto su voto de silencio

-Necesitas calor rápido, quítate la camisa, voltéate – ordenó el mayor

El chico de piel pálida obedeció sin chistar, se retiro la prenda y aunque todo era obscuridad en esa fría noche, pudo sentir perfectamente cómo los brazos fuertes de Thor lo envolvían y lo atraían hacia su pecho, como sus piernas se entrelazaban, e incluso dio razón de la parte intima de su hermano. El corazón del menor se aceleró en un segundo, subiendo para su conveniencia la temperatura, percibiendo tan cerca la respiración del rubio recorriéndole la nuca, los pectorales contra su espalda y su calidez que irradiaba de ellos. Sin saberlo, el ojiverde había posado sus brazos encima de los del mayor, llegando a empalmar con él. Tenía los ojos cristalizados, sus labios entreabiertos sin saber qué hacer ante ese pequeño roce. Su garganta estaba seca, no sabía qué decir, y solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y dejar que el tacto lo hiciera dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…

Despertaron ambos dioses abrazados aún, en la misma posición. El primero en despertarse fue el rubio, quien al ver a su hermano tan tranquilo y dócil no pudo evitar sentir un deseo infernal de acercarse a darle un tierno beso en los labios.

El hijo de Odin también empezaba a tener ciertas ideas de que la relación fraternal que tenían no era, propiamente de hermanos, sino de amantes, o eso pensó en esos momentos. No sabia como expresarlo, Loki era para él todo su mundo, su adoración… Su hermano menor. Por esta misma razón, sentía miedo de si mismo al imaginar y fantasear con poseerlo, con hacerlo suyo y marcarlo para siempre.

El roce despertó al menor… Se había dado cuenta del beso robado.

-Buenos días, dormilón – saludo Thor esbozando una sonrisa, aun abrazándolo por detrás – dormiste bien?

-Si – respondió Loki ya sin seriedad, volteándose – gracias por cuidar de mi

-Siempre cuidaría de mi hermano menor…

Estaban encarados, con el cuello del ojiverde recostado en el brazo del dios del Trueno, sus frentes estaban a unos centímetros y ambos sintieron la presión del momento. Los ojos azules del rubio penetraron la mirada nostálgica de Loki. Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, en uno de esos momentos en los que no sabes como actuar, pero al parecer las mentes están conectadas deseando lo mismo, hay una reacción en cadena que no pide permiso para pensar las cosas dos veces.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando con torpeza… Sus frentes se tocaron, el pecho del menor chocó contra el del rubio, sus piernas seguían enlazadas como en la noche. Súbitamente Thor tomo por la nuca a su hermano y lo atrajo a sí para cortar el espacio que los dividia. Unos labios gruesos chocaron con los del ojiverde, éste no se resistió ni se opuso, ante lo cual el ojiazul comenzó a mover lentamente su boca contra la de él. El beso se fue haciendo intenso poco a poco, sus bocas se abrieron más dejando que intercambiasen aliento y saliva. De repente, Thor se puso encima del ojiverde, sus brazos apretaron contra el menor, y este respondio rodeando su cuello sin dudarlo dos veces. Mantuvieron un beso bastante largo, el dios mayor no pedía permiso para invadir la cavidad, su lengua rodeaba la otra, jugueteaba con unos labios delicados que solo respondían a lo que él quisiera hacer con ellos. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, ya sin remordimiento… Al fin y al cabo, las palabras sobraban ya, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

-Loki… - murmuró Thor con voz triste, aún recostado encima del ojiverde, mirándolo – perdóname hermano… Por todo lo que he hecho, me porte como un idiota, no me di cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero y ahora mismo, solo… Desearía regresar el tiempo, Loki, yo… - pero un dedo lo interrumpió

-Shhh – siseó – no hables de eso… La envidia y el miedo de pensar que no te tendría cerca de mí al momento de tu coronación, me mataban… Por eso quería poseer el trono, para tenerte conmigo siempre – dijo deslizando los dedos en su largo cabello

-Nunca te habría dejado Loki – acariciando la mejilla de su hermano – te necesito… Cuando caíste del Bifrost yo… Quise morir, pero al saber que seguías vivo…

-Entiendo – dijo abrazándolo – ten por seguro que no me iré de tu lado, si así lo deseas

-Por supuesto que lo deseo, aunque eso implique renunciar al trono, a Asgard, a todo, por estar contigo daría lo que fuera – volvió a besarlo con ternura sin dejar escapar un solo aliento de la boca de su hermano.

* * *

Emmmm… Si todo sale bien subiré la continuación en unos días más

En el segundo capitulo habrá mucho slash, lemon, yaoi hardcore, como gusten llamarle.

No será una historia tan laaaaaaaaaarga así que espero que estos pequeños capítulos no se vuelvan tediosos.

Gracias por leerlo n.n


	2. Arrebato de Placer

**I'M FINALLY YOURS**

Pues bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo… etto

ADVERTENCIA: MUCHO SLASH, LEMON, YAOI HARDCORE etc, etc.

Ya esta dicho, así que disfruten leyéndolo n.n

* * *

**I'M FINALLY YOURS**

**CAPITULO 2. ARREBATO DE PLACER**

_Volvió a besarlo con ternura sin dejar escapar un solo aliento de la boca de su hermano._

Después de esa declaración, ambos estaban visiblemente consternados, el más impactado era el dios orgulloso de ojos verdes. Simplemente no cabía en si mismo, su corazón estaba dando revoloteos y le oprimía como un golpe seco. Ciertamente no le había desagradado el beso, tenia que admitir que sea lo que fuera de cada quien, Thor sabia mover los labios.

Estaba tomando un baño matutino en el yacusi, mientras sentía el agua tibia recorrer su rostro recordó lo de la noche anterior.

"**Oh, dioses… que he hecho?! Yo, Loki, besándome con un hombre, que para colmo es mi maldito hermano, o bueno, era, joder… "Quería tenerte conmigo siempre"; "No me iré de tu lado"… Porque demonios le dije esas cosas? Que acaso somos amantes?"**

Al pensar esto ultimo, el pelinegro palideció (aun más de lo que estaba).

"**Creo que abrí demasiado mi gran bocota… Carajo, y ahora cómo le explico que yo…? Fue la adrenalina del momento… Pero, él me dijo que me quiere, que soy lo más importante para él, no es eso lo que yo quiero?" **

De tanto divagar no escuchó a cierta persona acercarse al cuarto de baño, y como ustedes se podrán imaginar, era el dios del Trueno. Éste sentía una inmensa alegría ahora, no solo por haberse reconciliado con su hermano sino porque ahora lo tenia ahí, todo solo para el… O eso creía.

Traía solo su pantalón grisáceo obscuro puesto, se aproximó lentamente al yacusi, donde el pelinegro recargaba su cabeza, y en medio del vapor se inclino a hacerle caricias en el cuello, recorriéndole con la lengua desde la escapula hasta el lóbulo del oído. El menor salió de su trance interior en un segundo, se estremeció y por supuesto que se sonrojó.

-Aaahh… - sollozó – Thor… que haces? – pregunto algo preocupado

-Nada… Solo te demuestro afecto – se acercó a su oreja – quieres que nos bañemos juntos? – pregunto con una voz seductora y provocativa que el ojiverde nunca había escuchado.

-Ehhh… Acabo de terminar de bañarme jeje – dijo riendo para disimular su nerviosismo – tu si quieres ocupa el baño, yo ya me iba – diciendo esto salió hecho la raya del cuarto, sin taparse siquiera

-Ey! Loki, espera! – grito el mayor algo confundido

El ojiverde cerro tras de si la puerta. Busco como loco su ropa, se la puso, y salió precipitadamente, sin avisar, al pasillo. Se disponía a bajar las escaleras pero solo llego a avanzar unos pasos antes de recargarse en la pared y dejarse caer.

"**Por favor! Que rayos pasa con él? Solo porque me besó cree que tiene derecho a tocarme? Creo que en parte es culpa mía, en primer lugar no debí dejar que me besara… Pero, sentí que hablaba en serio, y yo realmente lo… No, no, no, no… O si? Sea como sea, si no hablo de frente con él, nunca tendré bien en claro mis sentimientos"**

Decidió regresar al aposento, encontró al rubio empapado tratando de secarse el cabello, Loki siempre había sabido que lo que refería al arreglo personal, su hermano era una vasca al respecto, aunque eso le parecía lindo. Se acercó, le quito la toalla y le lanzo una sonrisa.

-Nunca has podido secarte ni el cabello, siéntate, lo secare – el ojiazul obedeció, tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de la antesala

-Eso me gusta de ti, siempre preocupándote por mi – dijo el dios mayor

-De que hablas? Desde que éramos niños te he secado el cabello, no es nada nuevo

-Pero porque eres _tu_ – el ojiverde se sonrojo, Thor continuo – detestaba que las niñeras me secaran, siempre deseé que fueras tu, les decía: "No! Quiero que Loki me seque, que me seque él" – se rio – y solo me decían: "Pero el príncipe Loki aun no acaba de bañarse, alteza"

-… No sabia eso – el dios menor dejo de mover la toalla, retrocedió unos pasos mientras veía como su hermano se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él, acorralándolo contra la pared

-Porque era un secreto… Pero, dejemos de hablar, quieres? Mejor, que te parece si tu y yo…? – dijo el ojiazul pasando su índice por los labios del pelinegro, mientras que con la otra mano lo tomaba por la cintura

-Si tu y yo…? – alcanzo a decir el menor

-Vamos a…

-Vamos a…?

-Me refiero a que… - el mayor se acercó al oído del dios de piel palida y susurrando dijo – quiero hacerte el amor, Loki

-… el… el… el amor? – espiro tímidamente con la garganta seca y los parpados abiertos de par en par. Estaba boquiabierto, no sabia articular palabra, y mucho menos pensar con claridad, sus mejillas se tornaron rojo amapola, sus manos sudaban frio, sentía que perdería el equilibrio en cualquier instante.

Giro su rostro, prefirió no decir más, pero Thor notó ese semblante de inseguridad en él.

-Pasa algo? – preguntó

-…Yo – el ojiverde trago saliva – es que… - pero antes de terminar la frase, su silueta se desvaneció frente al rubio, quien dio por sentado que su hermano había huido de ese intimo momento.

* * *

Como era de esperarse, Loki era magia pura, todo él implicaba saber cualquier modo de escape, y no le hizo esperar cuando el dios del Trueno había caído con tal declaración. Se transporto a la parte posterior de la posada, hacia un jardín con forma de laberinto bastante amplio. Apenas consiguió zafarse de aquel incomodo instante, estaba hiperventilando aun asustado.

"**No lo habrá dicho en serio verdad? Pero, que tal si no mentía? Se veía muy dispuesto a poseerme… *gulp*… esto se esta saliendo de control, se suponía que me fugaría a la primera oportunidad, ahora tengo una… No, eso me metería en mas líos, pero quedarme cerca de él implica arriesgar a que mi cuerpo sea marcado… Al menos no me encontrara en este laberinto, eso me da tiempo a planear algo"**

Mientras tanto el ojiazul se la había pasado buscando por todas partes al menor, había recorrido el vestíbulo (que no era para nada pequeño), las alcobas de aseo, el desván, el sótano, la conserjería, la cocina, la recepción, en fin, y no lo hallaba. Empezaba a atormentarlo una posibilidad: que Loki se hubiera escapado de nuevo y todo lo que pasó entre los dos solo fue resultado de una mascarada.

Pero seguía en pie con la esperanza de que su hermano le explicaría la situación. O tal vez lo había presionado demasiado al proponerle aquello el mismo día de su declaración.

Llego la hora de la comida, y como era obvio, el pelinegro no asistió al banquete, seguía caminando por los pasillos interminables de aquel cuarto de hojas, le aburría, hasta había formulado 4 distintos modos de llegar a la salida, pero prefería seguir ahí que regresar, le causaba pánico lo que Thor hiciese… Después de todo, él siempre seria vulnerable frente a la fuerza nórdica del rubio.

No fue sino hasta la noche que decidió regresar porque el frio estaba aumentado. Sonara extraño, pero si bien Loki era descendiente de los gigantes de hielo y lo mas factible seria que el frio es su fuerte, en él era distinto. Desde niño le habían proporcionado calidez y una unión fraternal muy estrecha, ese vinculo lo volvía asgardiano, lo dotaba de sangre nórdica y un lado humanitario… Aunque el ojiverde siempre lo negase.

Llego a la recepción, se dirigió a Maruön.

-Disculpa, Maruön… No sabes si mi her… Thor esta por aquí? – pregunto cauteloso

-Su alteza – reverencio el anciano - subió hace un momento a su alcoba, se veía muy angustiado buscándolo

-Si, es que me fugue un momento a observar el jardín y no avisé donde estaba

-Bien, le avisare que apareció usted

-No, no… - el dios bajo la voz – sucede que… tenemos un pequeño conflicto y no seria lo más conveniente que supiera que volví, podría, ya sabe… salirse de control

-Ya no hay alcobas disponibles alteza, excepto las de la porqueriza

-Ehh… me las arreglare para que no se dé cuenta de mi arrivo, gracias Maruön – se alejo

-Alteza – llamo el anciano, Loki volteó – suerte…

* * *

El pelinegro se dirigió al frente de la puerta de caoba, indeciso si girar la perilla o no. Le apanicaba lo que hubiera del otro lado, lo que pasaría, si sus sentimientos lo traicionarían como en la mañana y caería ante el deseo y la pasión. Flexiono el brazo, no conseguía que sus dedos se movieran.

No fue necesario que siguiera pensando. El rubio abrió la puerta de golpe, lo había visto entrar a la posada desde la ventana, quedo mudo al igual que el ojiverde. Éste, aun paralizado, alcanzo a titubear:

-Puedo pasar?

-Eso depende – contesto el mayor fríamente, recargándose en el marco – piensas salir sin avisar de nuevo?

-Eso! Es que yo… - dijo agachando la cabeza sonrojado

-Si planeabas escapar, seria inútil bajo mi vigilancia

-No es así! Tu propuesta me tomo por sorpresa, sentí miedo – apretó los puños – no me juzgues sin saber lo que paso! Idiota! – empujo al ojiazul, entro a encerrarse al cuarto de baño enojado y disgustado

-Ey! Loki! – lo siguió, el menor había puesto bajo llave su cuarto

-Déjame solo…

-Lo siento, esta bien? Desconfiar fue mi error, por favor abre – dijo al otro lado el rubio

-No insistas, vete!

-Si no abres, derribo la puerta Loki, eso quieres?

El pelinegro dudó, pero decidió salir a hablar. Su semblante era claramente de preocupación y soledad, sentía un nudo en la garganta que crecía más y más conforme se aproximaba al dios del Trueno, éste notó esa expresión. Ambos se sentaron a la orilla de la cama.

"**Creo que debo dejar de engañarme… "**

Quedaron a un metro de distancia, sin poder encarar al otro, como intentando simular que no había pasado nada. Inútilmente el dios de piel pálida intentaba estar sereno, pero su mirada extraviada sin punto fijo revelaba lo contrario, ni se diga que el rubio pasaba lo mismo. El peso de ese sentimiento prohibido les caía como plomo, como para mandar al demonio todo y dejar que el corazón hablara.

"**Será que de verdad yo... a Thor…?"**

El ojiazul, al fin, tomó iniciativa de aproximarse y aclarar el malentendido:

-Lo siento, por desconfiar de ti – Loki levanto el rostro para darse cuenta de que el mayor estaba muy cerca a unos centímetros, pero dándole su espacio; dudó unos instantes en qué decir

-Olvidé avisarte

-Eso más bien me pareció un escape… Olvidas que era nuestro momento "intimo"?

-… Eso, no estoy seguro – dijo sin rodeos

"**Debo rechazarlo ahora, aunque eso signifique ir frente a la corte asgardiana y no verlo de nuevo… Es lo mejor"**

-Miedo? – dijo el rubio acariciando el cabello negro del menor

-Es más complicado – apartó la mano de Thor – no deberíamos hacer esto, no somos iguales

-A que te refieres? Dijiste que estarías conmigo siempre – el dios adopto un semblante de preocupación y ansiedad – por qué?

-Me temo que mis sentimientos son diferentes, confundiste las cosas – el pelinegro trataba de ser lo más frio posible – y lo mas conveniente es que nos olvidemos del asunto y me lleves a la corte de Asgard – se puso de pie, el rubio también

-Es tu ultima palabra, Loki?

-Así es

-No la mía…

"**Joder, que conveniente, ahora dará un discurso no?"**

-No sabes mentir, te conozco lo suficiente. Esos ojos verdes tan reveladores me dan todas las pistas de lo que estas pensando – el ojiazul se acercó de nuevo y entrelazo sus dedos con los de su hermano – y también porque tus mejillas están rojas

-No digas eso! No es cierto! – pero por supuesto que era cierto

-Pero si lo están, solo mírate – señalo un espejo, lo abrazo por la espalda, pasando sus manos en la cintura del ojiverde – veo un Loki ansioso, deseando con locura a su hermano – le susurraba al oído – y su hermano siente lo mismo por él… quiero tenerte para mi – el ojiverde sentía el aliento recorrerle la nuca, dejo extender la cabeza hacia atrás– quiero poseerte, conocer cada parte de tu cuerpo, quiero que grites mi nombre – el rubio empezó a masajear el abdomen del menor – para que cuando sientas que te mueres de placer, en ese momento, vea tu rostro

"**Está desquiciado, todas esas cosas… Tengo un golpe de calor, no podre oponerme más, aquí acabará con mi cuerpo… y ya no puedo evitarlo…"**

-Entonces hazlo, si tanto lo deseas – dijo orgullosamente el pelinegro con los ojos cerrados

-Solo si tu también lo quieres – el rubio se aproximó más – Loki…

-…Tienes razón – el corazón palpitaba con fuerza, con rapidez y ansiedad, hiperventilando – no soy bueno mintiendo…

-Nunca lo fuiste

-Entonces… deja marcado mi cuerpo

Dicho esto, el rubio acercó su rostro lento cerrando los ojos, rozo con suavidad aquellos labios que tanto embriagaban con su sabor, el sabor de Loki. En un ritmo lento se desarrollaron las cosas, ambos querían que aquel instante fuera perfecto y duradero. Thor comenzó a desvestir a l menor, éste hizo lo mismo, los pantalones, las camisetas, las capas, los botines, la ropa interior terminó en el suelo.

"**Realmente ya no hay vuelta atrás… Pero al sentir sus caricias, no me da repudio, da calor, me hace sentir bien y sin miedo…"**

Mientras el ojiverde pensaba esto, Thor volvió a besarlo, sus labios apretaron con intensidad, abriéndose paso al néctar del otro, juntando lenguas, explorando cada punto. Ambos se sentaron en la cama, el pelinegro se coloco a horcajadas sobre el dios nórdico, éste comenzó a acariciar sus piernas. Separaron sus labios por falta de aire, el menor estaba completamente nervioso y temblaba un poco, su hermano lo tranquilizó abrazándolo.

Las manos del mayor descendieron al miembro claramente excitado de su hermano

-Ahh… nnh, Thor – dijo sintiendo los hábiles dedos, entrecerrando los parpados, el rubio acerco sus labios

-Quieres que siga? – pregunto besándole la barbilla y el cuello

-…Si – el ojiverde alcanzó a articular

Obedeció masturbando el miembro, el menor arqueo su espalda gimiendo, esa sensación era nueva, algo totalmente revolucionario en su cuerpo, cerró los ojos, sentía que se desmayaría, entreabrió los labios en busca de aire pero rápidamente fue aprisionado por el beso feroz del ojiazul, éste seguía masajeando con habilidad el sexo sin dejar escapar una sola oportunidad de explorar a detalle.

Ambos, juntando aun más sus cuerpos, chocaron en su parte más intima, sintiendo la excitabilidad del otro, el placer del otro, la forma, la silueta.

-Loki… - dijo el rubio lamiéndole en la clavícula – necesito…

El pelinegro comprendió el mensaje, trago saliva algo tembloroso, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente en señal de disposición a lo que seguiría. Estaba consciente de lo que hacían, y que después de eso, nunca se separarían de nuevo, que era como un pacto implícito entre cómplices.

El mayor tomó a su hermano y lo recostó con lentitud sobre las telas de piel, volvió a besarlo pero pausado para bajar la presión, juntaron sus frentes, probando los labios, combinando lenguas. Ambos quedaron por un momento así: abrazados, respirando el aroma del otro, grabando en su memoria la sensación de tacto. Era tanta la energía que inundaba la habitación, esa vibración que había entre ellos al estar por fin juntos, que después de tantos conflictos de lealtad y envidia, se daban cuenta que esas mariposas revoloteaban y quebraban las voces al intentar hablar, que nunca hubo odio, poseían una dependencia irracional hacia el otro (si se le puede llamar así), para tener que admitir que existía _amor_.

El ojiazul comenzó a abrir las piernas del menor, éste estaba totalmente rojo y sudaba frio. Los dioses se miraron confirmando lo que deseaban; el mayor tomó su miembro erecto y lo dirigió al interior. El pelinegro inspiró con fuerza al sentir la punta introducirse.

-Aaahhh… Aahh… - gimiendo, apretó los parpados, se aferró a las telas y ladeo la cabeza al sentir cómo poco a poco su hermano avanzaba en su canal

-Estas bien? – pregunto el mayor, quien también respiraba rápido

-Si, no te detengas – suspiro el ojiverde

El rubio tomo por la cadera al dios del piel pálida. Ya sin interrupción, o remordimiento, comenzó a moverse hacia delante y atrás, con embestidas lentas y pausadas, recorriendo el estrecho canal. Aquella sensibilidad del dios le permitió darse cuenta de qué tanto le tomaba a su hermano acostumbrarse.

Mientras tanto, el menor intentaba seguir con el ritmo, que iba creciendo ahora, sentía embestidas aumentadas en frecuencia e intensidad, cómo el sexo se deslizaba a voluntad dentro de él, al mismo tiempo era como ir al paraíso, y aunque estaba algo mareado por la adrenalina (y también porque su corazón estaba palpitando como caballos en embestida) milagrosamente no se desmayaba aun… Porque cuando veía los ojos de su hermano, eso lo tranquilizaba.

Mientras seguían en el acto, Thor súbitamente flexiono y abrió más las piernas de Loki, para luego tomarlo de las muñecas y colocarle los brazos a los lados de su cabeza, claro pues era el dios del Trueno, imponente y sin precedentes, cambiaba espontáneamente su comportamiento… Pero eso ya lo sabia su hermano. Seguía penetrándolo, con mucho vigor por cierto. Solo se escuchaban suspiros, gemidos y monosílabos de parte del pelinegro.

-Nnnhh… Thor! – gritó, aún con los ojos cerrados, extendiendo la cabeza atrás sin poder zafar sus muñecas de las manos del rubio – creo que… si sigues … me volveré loco, aaaahhh… - se mordió los labios

-No te angusties… - empujo con fuerza, ceso un momento para mirarlo directamente y con una voz perturbadoramente provocativa continuo – ese es mi plan… Quiero desquiciarte con mi pasión

-Si haces eso… - el menor sintió como su hermano avanzaba de nuevo dentro de él, y con respiración cortada alcanzo a decir – me destrozaré…

-Me encargaré que… eso no suceda – el dios del Trueno lamio el pecho pálido aun realizando pronunciadas embestidas.

"**No creo sobrevivir, siento que me parto en pedazos, me estoy rompiendo… Él, de verdad, que le hace honor a su descendencia vikinga: banal y primitivo"**

-Loki, mírame – dijo el rubio. El pelinegro trago saliva y con trabajo abrió los parpados, veia borroso – di mi nombre

-Nnnnhh… Thor…

-Di que eres mio…

-Yo… aaah! - el ojiverde cerro los ojos, sintió como el pene de su hermano chocaba con su próstata – soy tuyo… Soy tuyo!

Los dioses simultáneamente estaban alcanzando pronto el momento del clímax.

-Thor…aaah… - espiro el pelinegro

-Loki… - el dios entrelazó sus dedos con fuerza, sin dejarlo escapar

De pronto, una corriente eléctrica viajó por el cuerpo de ambos, y en intervalos, se corrieron llegando al orgasmo. El dios de piel pálida arqueo su espalda gritando, casi enterrado sus uñas en los nudillos del rubio; sintió algo húmedo dentro de su canal, el semen de aquella persona que ahora había marcado su cuerpo, relajo sus muslos, poco a poco el miembro, todavía erecto, se retiraba.

El mayor se recostó a un lado. Los dos dioses respiraban agitadamente por el cansancio, pero sin duda, con una sonrisa dibujada.

Se encararon, Thor rodeo con sus brazos al menor y lo beso en la frente, éste acurrucado en el pecho del dios dijo:

-Eso fue… hermoso

-Tienes razón – el nórdico lo beso en los labios, acariciando su cabello

-Thor... – el menor paso su mano por el pectoral tocándolo

-Dime

-Que pasara ahora?

-Irnos de aquí, lejos de todos, solo… Quiero estar contigo Loki

-… Padre estará muy enojado

-Es cierto… Su ira nos perseguirá para siempre

-Recorrerá los nueve mundos con todo el ejercito asgardiano - hubo un momento de silencio, pero ambos comenzaron a reírse ya sin preocupaciones. A que le tenían miedo ya? Siendo amantes nada seria fácil, eso lo tenían presente, pero el semblante tranquilo de los dioses confirmaba que no se arrepentían.

Se miraron fijamente sonriendo. Thor tomo por la nuca al pelinegro, lo acerco para besarlo de nuevo.

-Te amo, Loki – dijo el dios del Trueno. El menor solo hizo una expresión de alegría sin hablar – es en serio, no quiero irme de tu lado… Sin ti, yo no…

Loki callo a su hermano colocando su dedo índice en los labios, como varias veces lo había hecho.

-Shh… - siseó, como la primera vez – hablas demasiado, cabeza hueca. Lo discutiremos mañana.

Se metieron a las cobijas y durmieron sin dejar de abrazarse, porque sabían que aquella noche seria la primera de muchas.

* * *

Fin del segundo capitulo! Lamento haberme tardado en subirlo, pero la universidad no me dejaba tiempo a terminarlo, espero que la escena hardcore no fuera muy tediosa. Pero bueno, espero darle continuación. Por tanto SI HAY CAPITULO 3, lo terminare pronto si todo sale bien.

Emmmm… aun no se si incluir otras dos escenas hardcore mas o mencionarla superficialmente, pero pues…

Gracias por leerlo, espero que les haya gustado! n.n


	3. El Plan de los Amantes

Que tal? Espero que les esté gustando este Thorki n.n

Este capitulo contiene un flashback "hardcore". Hay una pequeña escena donde Loki interviene en la batalla, creo que muchos me odiaran por redactarla de esa manera, pero la buena noticia es que hay un 4° capitulo. Por supuesto que Thor y Loki nunca se separaran, no soy una Thorki-fan por nada.

Espero que les guste, disfrútenlo!

* * *

**I'M FINALLY YOURS**

**CAPÍTULO 3. EL PLAN DE LOS AMANTES**

_Se metieron a las cobijas y durmieron sin dejar de abrazarse, porque sabían que aquella noche seria la primera de muchas._

El orgullo que rondaba al dios de piel pálida se había desvanecido, o mejor dicho, el mayor se encargó de esfumarlo.

Más de una semana llevaban viviendo en los muros de ese maravilloso lugar vikingo. Y la noche anterior habían celebrado su aniversario de "una semana". Como era de suponerse, una cosa llevo a la otra y Loki termino con varios chupetones en el cuello, pecho, abdomen y piernas.

Dormidos aun, tronó a lo lejos un ruido estrepitoso, parecido a cañones en fuego. Ambos dioses despertaron de golpe aturdidos.

-Qué fue eso? – pregunto el ojiverde

-Tropas – contestó mirando al menor – tropas asgardianas… Nos encontraron

-Pero… como supieron que estábamos aquí?

-Alguno de los huéspedes debió delatarnos. Tenemos que irnos rápido, Loki ponte tu ropa – el semblante del ojiazul denotaba una actitud retadora y a la defensiva.

Se oyó que tocaban a la puerta, era Maruön. Thor abrió en seguida, aun sin ropa. El menor todavía se tapaba con las sabanas.

-Su alteza, hay guardias del castillo a unos kilómetros de aquí – anuncio el anciano ignorando el hecho que el nórdico estuviera en traje de Adán

-Lo sé Maruön, gracias por el aviso

-Majestad, debe apresurarse, llegaran de un momento a otro

-Estamos en el asunto

-Vinieron por el señor Loki, verdad?

-Así es – el dios bajo el tono de voz – pero nadie debe saber que mi hermano y yo escapamos

-Ningún soldado lo sabrá alteza

-Gracias, Maruön

Ambos dioses, ya vestidos con sus respectivos atuendos, salieron del aposento bajando y abriéndose paso por la puerta trasera de la posada, la cual conducía al jardín en forma de laberinto que Loki había explorado. Corrían tomados de la mano, ansiosos, temerosos y sigilosos. Se habían ocultado detrás del establo, hasta que una flecha rozo el brazo derecho del dios del Trueno.

-Mierda! – dijo tapando la herida

-Estas bien? – pregunto el ojiverde

-Si… tu huye, deja que me encargue de estos cabrones

-No! No me iré sin ti, peleare contigo

-Te digo que yo lo haré, escapa

-Quiero quedarme

-No! – grito el mayor tomando el rostro del pelinegro entre sus manos – escucha… Tu eres al que buscan, no permitiré que se acerquen, por favor… Yo iré por ti, lo prometo

-Júrame que regresaras a salvo

-Lo juro – el ojiazul acercó al menor y lo besó con fogosidad, acariciando sus mejillas, como si sentir los labios de su hermano le diera fuerzas – Loki…

El menor soltó una pequeña lagrima y se desvaneció del sitio.

* * *

Con un sol rojo naciente que asomaba en el horizonte, el dios del Trueno salió de su escondite, se hallo en medio de un campo de nieve y frente a él, un ejercito de más de 200 soldados, liderados por el Padre de todos: Odín, quien montaba un caballo pura sangre blanco. Apretó el mango de su martillo fuertemente, avanzó con paso firme. Cuando se encontraba a unos metros del gran dios, le dijo:

-Que te trae por estos rumbos, padre?

-Tu arrogancia y traición no tienen precedentes, Thor – contesto enojado el nórdico

-Habla con claridad padre, no comprendo lo que dices

-No me vengas con excusas tontas! Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo

-Es cierto, tus fieles y tú vienen por Loki… Pero la mala noticia es que él ha escapado

-Porque tu se lo has permitido… Me dijeron que llegaste aquí hace diez días, esperé tu regreso, pero me encuentro con que has decidido darle la espalda a tu gente!

-No soy un traidor… Pero he tomado una decisión, padre

-De que hablas?

-Yo… renuncio al trono de Asgard – las nubes comenzaron a juntarse y a oscilar en modo de circulo – renuncio a seguir tu legado, renuncio a este planeta y renuncio a tu familia! – súbitamente alzo el martillo y dirigió un rayo hacia el ejercito.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el pelinegro huía por el bosque tapizado de pinos, blancos por el invierno. Seguía atónito por el ataque súbito.

"**Thor… Se habrá encontrado con el Padre de todos?"**

Se rehusaba a imaginar cosas negativas, de por sí el haberse ido obligadamente del campo de batalla lo tenia con mella, para que encima se preocupara innecesariamente (según él).

"**Oh, vamos! Thor es fuerte… mas que yo. Podrá contra lo que le pongan en frente"**

Recordaba lo que el rubio y él habían compartido. Durante esos días su relación seguía reforzándose, forjando un vinculo afectivo mas fuerte entre ellos. No solo la alcoba fue cede de sus actos amorosos, también lo fue el cuarto de baño, el comedor, los pasillos, la recepción, o frente a la chimenea principal. Pero procuraban tomar precaución, ya habían estado a punto de ser descubiertos.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Aquella vez, el pelinegro caminaba despreocupado por unos de los pasillos principales que conducían a una sala de estar, sintió como lo jalaban de la capa por la espalda, ni más ni menos que el ojiazul, quien lo aprisiono contra las paredes de la habitación (era una especie de sala), tomándolo por las muñecas.

-Je… Debí suponer que eras tu – burlo el ojiverde

-Quieres divertirte un rato? – contesto, acercando su rostro peligrosamente

-Que tienes en mente?

El rubio exhaló sin decir nada, el ojiverde se mordió el labio inferior simulando que "no tenia idea de qué planeaba", sabia que eso excitaba aun más al dios del Trueno. La acción subsecuente no se hizo esperar: el mayor metió su lengua en la cavidad de su hermano sin pedir permiso, la movió en todas direcciones, intercambiando saliva, luego la retiro. Era turno del dios de piel pálida, éste lamió la barbilla hasta llegar a la boca del ojiazul, raspando con su barba, libero sus muñecas y paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermano, mientras éste descendía sus hábiles manos a masajear las caderas del menor, antes de desabrocharle la bragueta.

-Te digo que son runas falsas – los dioses oyeron a un huésped decir muy cerca de donde se encontraban

-Estas consciente de que a nadie le importa un pepino saber si las runas te dijeron que Halldora no se casara contigo? – respondieron. Esto hizo que Thor y Loki empezaran a preocuparse, la conversación se escuchaba con más claridad.

-Ese no es el punto! Si la chica acepta casarse, y las runas dicen lo contrario, entonces son falsas – los invitados entraron a la sala, sin notar presencia alguna.

Los dioses habían corrido a esconderse a un armario de escobas. Ambos con ojos atentos a cualquier ruido y cautelosos, procuraban no moverse, dado que el cubículo era demasiado estrecho y no permitía el espacio vital para dos personas, además de que los utensilios de limpieza robaban más lugar. Gracias a este estrechamiento, el rubio aun aprisionaba al pelinegro, con el pecho respirando junto a él y las piernas enlazadas, sus mejillas prácticamente chocaban con la del otro. De pronto, el ojiverde notó un bulto proveniente de la entrepierna de su pareja, que estaba claramente firme.

-Thor…? – murmuró con preocupación, aunque por tener las mejillas juntas no pronunciaba bien las palabras

-Si? – respondió, tratando de acomodar su rostro, hasta que quedaron de frente, con las narices presionando

-Estas teniendo una erección?

-Parece que si – bajo lentamente la ropa interior al ojiverde – mejor seguimos en lo que estábamos

-Pero… - advirtió, pero no pudo completar la frase porque fue callado por unos labios que buscaban desesperadamente los suyos

Los vikingos, sentados en los sillones de piel, seguían conversando sobre la veracidad de la lectura de runas. No daban noticia de los amantes en el armario.

-Nnnnhh… - Loki intentaba no subir demasiado la voz, pero considerando que el rubio estaba acariciando su entrada, eso era casi imposible

-Trata de relajarte, nos descubrirán – dijo el ojiazul introduciendo su dedo medio en el canal moviéndolo en círculos, mientras le lamia la barbilla. El menor sentía como sus rodillas flaqueaban y aunque repetidas ocasiones había hecho eso antes, su hermano conseguía encontrarle puntos G distintos. Estaba resultando laborioso mantenerse en pie, pero el nórdico lo sostenía con el brazo izquierdo, flexionando su pierna para evitarlo.

-Aaaahh… como quieres que me relaje?… Si tu… Aaaah! – grito por reflejo al sentir introducirse otro digito

La exclamación retumbo en la sala y los nórdicos dejaron su platica para inspeccionar el origen. Avanzaron lentamente al único lugar lógico: el armario.

Ambos dioses dieron razón de que su acto los había delatado. El dios del Trueno retiro sus dedos con cuidado, escucho la perilla girar, pero antes de que los visitantes pudieran abrir y descubrirlos, el dios se adelantó.

-Si? Puedo ayudarlos? – dijo con la puerta apenas abierta, sin dejar de abrazar a Loki, quien estaba escondido

-Alteza! – exclamaron al unísono reverenciando – discúlpenos, creímos oír algo

-Supongo que ese fui yo, verán nobles guerreros – giro y le guiñó el ojo al pelinegro – estoy algo… ocupado, tengo compañía, si saben qué quiero decir

Ambos guerreros se miraron algo confusos, pero luego levantaron las cejas cayendo en cuenta.

-Oh! Lo sentimos majestad, por favor no se enoje, nos iremos ahora mismo – dijeron retrocediendo, con la cabeza baja. Thor solo hizo una muesca de burla.

Los vikingos se esfumaron de la habitación y el rubio parecía dispuesto a seguir con la sesión de inspección, pero el ojiverde lo detuvo

-Mejor seguimos en otro lugar mas… intimo – sugirió

-Aquí es bastante intimo - bromeo, besándolo en el cuello

-Si, pero sabes a qué me refiero - le acaricio el cabello dorado – estos momentos son importantes, no quiero interrupciones

-Vale – sonrió el mayor mirando fijamente los ojos verde hierba

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

El campo de batalla se había tapizado de charcos rojos, solo sobraban unos cuantos soldados, temerosos de encontrarse con la furia de Mjolnir, el martillo mitológico. Odín notaba la furia y tenacidad con la que su primogénito luchaba, no en vano su entrenamiento era el más exigente, para ser hijo de dioses no esperaba menos del rubio.

El último guerrero fue calcinado por un rayo feroz. Thor alzo su rostro encarando con su padre, en sus sienes bajaban gotas de sudor y sangre, sus ojos azul mar, llenos de rabia e ira, retaban a la deidad. Se puso de pie, avanzo hacia Odín, su martillo aun le era leal (increíblemente cierto) aunque hubiera renunciado a ser rey de Asgard.

-Antes de que hagas una barbarie y asesines a tu propio padre – dijo el dios aun montado en su caballo – has de saber que estoy al tanto de tu comportamiento con Loki

-De que hablas? – dijo deteniendo el paso

-No finjas demencia, Thor! Soy un anciano, pero te conozco… Conozco tu temperamento tan cambiante – bajo del semental – crees que Odín no puede ver lo que haces?

-Que tantas cosas hago, según tu?

-Me informaron… - su voz era seria, estaba molesto – que tienes un amante… - el rubio palideció – y resulta que ese amante es… - el Padre de Todos se acercó – LOKI! – grito lanzando un rayo con su báculo que impacto en el pecho del ojiazul, haciendo que cayera.

* * *

Como si hubiera un vinculo telepático, el pelinegro sintió una opresión en el pecho, una corazonada maligna que le anunciaba malas noticias. Presentía que Odín sabia lo suyo con Thor, estaba seguro que no perdonaría nada, ni por ser su hijo. Cayo de rodillas sobre la nieve, frustrado, con el nudo en la garganta.

No pudo reprimir su tristeza al pensar que pudo haberse quedado ahí, aunque el rubio lo habría negado. Se culpaba por no pelear junto a la persona con quien no tenia miedo, con quien experimentaba una emoción indescriptible con cada beso, con quien volaba hacia el Edén, con quien pudiera sentirse _amado_.

Durante esos días, su hermano le demostró su afecto y calidez, con palabras y actos, pero él… Que había aportado él? Se cuestionaba seriamente sus sentimientos porque todo lo vivido no era simplemente contacto sexual, ni tampoco mera lujuria. No. El dios de piel pálida se conocía bien a sí mismo, y siendo otra persona, nunca hubiera dejado que le tocasen como lo hacia su hermano.

"**Cuando me dijo que me amaba, era en serio, no hay duda. Pero, nunca le respondí esa frase..."**

Ahora estaba en claro para él. Decidido, se puso de pie, y con una determinación infinita, se transportó al campo de batalla.

* * *

El ojiazul competía aun por su libertad. El dios anciano seguía mandando relámpagos sin dejarle explicar la situación.

Ambos dioses habían arrasado con la vegetación de aquel paraje, ahora todo era un incendio que crecía masivamente con cada ataque. Eran auténticos titanes, cada uno defendiendo su propia causa. Se escuchaban martillazos sin blanco, explosiones sordas, ráfagas de una tormenta eléctrica, rivalidad fraternal.

Odín y Thor ya no eran familia. Desde el maldito momento que el rubio marcó el cuerpo de su hermano, sus lazos se habían roto… Pero el primogénito no se arrepentía de nada, porque sabia que su amante tampoco, y también porque aceptaba que esos sentimientos prohibidos eran _correctos_ para él.

Súbitamente el Padre de Todos formó un acumulo de energía en la punta del báculo y antes de que el dios del Trueno pudiera esquivarlo, el relámpago viajo directamente a él. Cerró los ojos en espera del golpe, sin poder hacer nada… No sintió el impacto. Abrió los ojos, y para su horror, había una persona frente, encarándolo, que había recibido la furia de Odín.

Esa persona era Loki.

Boquiabierto, con los ojos cristalizados, tomó entre sus brazos a su hermano y se tumbó en la nieve, sosteniéndolo. El Padre de Todos también estaba sin palabras, hace mucho que no veía al gigante de hielo.

El rubio, sin importarle lo que hiciera su padre, acarició la mejilla del menor, éste aun respiraba con dificultad.

-Loki… - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, atónito

-...Thor – el menor tosió un escupitajo de sangre

-No hables – murmuró – te llevare a un sitio seguro

-No… - el pelinegro respiraba entrecortadamente. Levanto su mano y acaricio el rostro del dios – mientras permanezca aquí contigo… No habrá sitio de paz en el universo, para ninguno

-Yo pelearé por nosotros! – sollozo, juntando sus frentes – por favor, Loki… Te necesito

-Thor… yo… - el ojiverde acercó, con lo ultimo de sus fuerzas, sus labios para dar un beso certero y suave, lleno de amor y vitalidad, cerrando los ojos – te amo… - suspiró por ultima vez.

"**Tal vez… En la otra vida, lo vuelva a ver…"**

El dios de piel pálida dejo caer su extremidad al duro suelo, sin señal de vida. El vaho que emanaba dejo de fluir a través del aire, su tronco se volvió inmóvil, pero en sus labios había una sonrisa sincera. El dios del Trueno sintió una corriente fría recorrerle toda su corporeidad, como algo que lo asfixiaba, que le hacia estallar por dentro. Sus brazos se aferraron al cuerpo de su hermano, temblando, llorando en silencio. Lanzo una exclamación de dolor a los cuatro vientos, tan llena de reproches hacia todos los dioses, sus venas sobresalían en el cuello por tanta rabia incontrolable.

Odín ahora miraba con nostalgia a su hijo y a quien en su momento lo fue también. Su anciano corazón invadía su conciencia con emociones fraternales. Era una deidad, pero también un padre, y para un progenitor el ver sufrir a su propia carne, inunda un sentimiento de congoja peor que cualquier otro. Quizá el orgullo no lo había dejado contemplar lo inevitable.

Esos cristalinos estaban cansados de ver tanta agonía y sufrimiento por la lealtad al trono… pero, realmente, lealtad según quien? No cuantificaba el daño que Loki había padecido durante todos esos años en los que su verdadera naturaleza le fue escondida y reprimida. Tarde o temprano tendría que pasar, pensó el Padre de Todos.

Tomó su báculo, y se acercó quieto al lugar de luto.

* * *

Fin del 3° capitulo.

Estoy consciente que la tod s amamos a Loki, lo sé! No se preocupen esto no queda así, lo juro por lo mas sagrado de este mundo que es el yaoi.

Tratare de darme prisa en terminar la ultima parte (4°), eso espero.

Gracias por leerlo!

P.D. Por favor no me odien por la dramática muerte onegai


	4. Sufrimiento y Libertad

Hola de nuevo! Pues aquí molestando, ya saben, jeje.

Realmente esta ultima parte no sabia cómo describirla, y unos amigos muy queridos me ayudaron con ideas.

Manos a la obra! Me decían. Y aquí esta el resultado final.

Espero les guste!

* * *

**I'M FINALLY YOURS**

**CAPÍTULO 4. SUFRIMIENTO Y LIBERTAD**

_Tomó su baculo, y se acercó quieto al lugar de luto._

-Thor… - dijo melancólicamente la deidad, a unos cuantos metros del sitio

-No… te acerques – contestó reprimiendo el llanto

-Escucha lo que tengo que decir

-Ya has hablado suficiente – dijo con amargura – ahora… No tiene sentido seguir peleando

-Marcaron su destino desde que ambos eran niños – el ojiazul hizo una expresión de confusión. Volteo

-De que hablas? – pregunto a su padre

-Yo sabia que el niño que adopté era único… – Odin se arrodilló, acompañando al rubio – sabes, hijo mio… yo los vi a ustedes crecer, jugar, entrenar juntos. Todo el tiempo juntos… Presentí que tarde o temprano ese amor "fraternal" se tornaria en algo prohibido

-A qué quieres llegar con esto? – dijo fastidiado. La deidad miró el cuerpo de Loki, suspiró

-Al temer ese destino, intenté separarlos, aunque me jugué la vida en ello – confesó – tu amor por él solo causaría distracciones durante tu reinado, hijo… lo hice para protegerte…

-Protegerme, eh?… - Thor mostro rasgos de desagrado – solo lograste destrozarme lenta y vilmente, en muy, muy, muy pequeños trozos. Me imagino que estaras contento ya

-Thor… - el anciano coloco una mano en el hombro derecho del ojiazul – tienes tanto que aprender todavía. Como podría alegrarme el ver a mi hijo sufrir? – la deidad se puso en pie – no te pediré que regreses, porque sé que tu lugar está al lado de Loki… - mientras se alejaba, confió un secreto que hizo al rubio recuperar el aliento – la entrada al Valhalla esta cerrada aun… Hay un alma que regresará en cualquier momento. Solo por esta vez, os dejare marchar

Dicho esto, Odin solo miro sobre el hombro al dios expectante. Montó su corcel y con la luz del alba cabalgó, perdiéndose entre los inmensos bosques asgardianos.

El dios del Trueno, aun sin habla, miro en espera de algún rastro de vida en su hermano, con una inquietante descarga de adrenalina, cada segundo que pasaba era como un picnhazo punzante. Seria cierto? El Padre de Todos no le estaría mintiendo? Ciertamente su control sobre quien entraba al Inframundo, al Valhalla, era excepcional y muy selectivo y discriminatorio. Aun así, el dios había recibido un rayo de esperanza, por mas minimo que fuera, se aferraría a la idea de no abandonar a la persona que amaba con cada fibra de su ser.

El milagro ocurrio.

"**Que…? Thor? Un momento… Sigo vivo?"**

El pelinegro entreabrió los parpados, vislumbrando una silueta borrosa de cabello dorado con una boca que hablaba cosas que no comprendia. Aspirando con fuerza una gran bocanada de aire, recuperó su tonalidad vital. El rubio le ayudo a sentarse, y mirándolo con autentica alegría, esperó a que se aclimatara de nuevo. Cuando recupero el aliento, el ojiazul solo le acaricio con extrema delicadeza la mejilla, admirando una vez mas los ojos verdes hierba que lo cautivaban, como un dardo tranquilizante, se perdia en esos cristalinos que lo habían enamorado.

-Loki… - dijo entre lagrimas. Sin poder reprimirse, lo abrazo con fuerza en medio de la nieve, aun llorando a mares – has vuelto – el ojiverde sonrio correspondiendo el abrazo, recargando la frente en el cuello del mayor

-Ya, tranquilo. Estamos bien – espetó

-Sin ti nada está bien - dijo acariciando el cabello oscuro aun con el nudo en la garganta – me siento lleno de felicidad

-Yo igual… - el menor se incorporó hasta encarar a su hermano – la próxima vez, no me pidas que huya

-No habrá próxima vez – el ojiazul entrelazo sus dedos con las palidas manos, besándoles el dorso – te lo prometo…

Acercando lentamente sus labios, selló el juramento con un beso profundo. Un beso que juntaba a ambos en un momento de renacimiento. Fue un roce cariñoso, suave, gentil, tocante, como el tacto de la pluma de un ave, para volver a recordar la esencia, la imagen de la comisura del otro, moviendo la cavidad con gracia. Ambos dioses, aun abrazados y sentados, se tomaron su tiempo para transmitir sus sentimientos a través de ese intimo contacto, como si el beso los transportara de nuevo a la habitación de aquella posada, donde conocieron por primera vez la sensualidad del otro, donde habían dejado inscrito, parecido a las leyendas escritas en piedra, el amor correspondido. Hubieran deseado que ese instante durara una eternidad, con los ojos cerrados, sin necesidad de preocuparse por ser vistos y atacados de nuevo, un instante donde solo fueran ellos dos, solos. Que lo demás ya era historia antigua.

"**Que si de verdad lo amo? Me tragué mi orgullo por él… A esta palpitación que revolotea, me hace volar… simplemente me enamoré"**

Se separaron un poco para respirar. Miraron los ojos del otro, las pupilas dilatadas denotaban una inmensa emoción de regocijo. Sonrieron. Las palabras sobraban.

Ambos se pusieron de pie. El rubio envolvió en sus brazos a Loki, tomándolo por la cintura, mientras el menor recargaba su cabeza en el ancho pecho, inhalando su aroma de guerrero vikingo. El ojiazul también respiraba el sedoso cabello negro, el perfume de su persona amada, que ahora lo embriagaba más que nada.

El sol iluminaba aquel campo, el invierno, que para ellos era un invierno de decepciones, llegaba a su fin. Ambos dioses confirmaban el vórtice de emociones que giraba alrededor, y al mirarse de nuevo bastaba que los ojos azules y verdes siguieran expresando esa pasión nordica.

Tomados de las manos, caminando con la luz entre las montañas, supieron que, esta vez, no volverían a Asgard.

* * *

FIN!

Pues después de mucho reflexionar y corregir, le pongo fin a este fanfic. Les digo un secreto? En la ultima parte me puse DEMASIADO sentimental, como habran visto, porque durante el momento de la redacción no paraba de escuchar _My heart will go on_ de Celine Dion. Así que este es el resultado.

Espero les haya gustado y sacado alguna sonrisa jeje.

Gracias por leerlo!


End file.
